


Let Me Go

by arrafrost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur overhears yet another of Merlin’s private conversations and thinks it might be time to let Merlin go, even if he's not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Merlin fanfiction I've ever written so don't judge me too harshly. I had an idea floating in my head since this morning and I couldn't think of the couple I wanted to write it with and it didn't work with my main fandoms as well as Merlin/Arthur.

Arthur stopped outside the doorway, the voice within the bedroom catching his attention and quickly alerted to him that he shouldn't be over hearing this conversation.

"I can't do it anymore! Even the way he folds the towels annoys me! How does he expect me to keep doing this every fucking day?"

Arthur braced himself against Merlin's words on the wall of the hallway. It hadn't been the first time he'd heard them... muttered angrily, sometimes shouted, over the phone to Gwen. She was his best friend, of course she got to hear how much Merlin wanted out of Arthur's life. How much everything Arthur did irritated him and, even though he never said it, how much he didn't love Arthur anymore. He could tell, it was there. The tension in Merlin's shoulders the past few weeks, the tired and sullen look in his eyes, the way he never had any time for Arthur, avoiding him like the plague and barely kissing him on the cheek goodbye. 

He'd tried, he really did... over the past couple weeks Arthur was on his best behaviour but this couldn't go on that much longer... could it?

Merlin hung up the phone with a loud snap and mumbled obscenities under his breath as he stomped around the bedroom, collecting his things. 

Arthur inhaled deeply and took the biggest step he would ever take. "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't pause in his movements, glanced over his shoulder to acknowledge his boyfriend's presence before continuing his task.

"Look I... I know how you've been feeling. You probably think I haven't noticed but I have... the way you act, the way you move, everything in the past couple weeks. I know you don't want me to anymore, but I know you. I know everything about you. I love you, even if... that's not how you feel anymore."

"Arthur..." Merlin stood up straight to face him but Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and carried on because if he didn't, he'd never be able to get this off his chest.

"But, I can let you go. I don't want to make you stay and think that you have to tolerate this when you want to be somewhere else. I love you, and I can let you go. And I know I should be fighting harder to keep you. I wish I could drop to your knees and beg you not to leave me because you're-  but in a way I have been fighting. Not addressing this the past couple of weeks... making you think I was oblivious. Just so I could try to change everything you don't love about me anymore. I've been more attentive when you've been here, I've cleaned the apartment, I've stopped being as much of a prat according to Morgana and I... it's not working is it? I know it's not. So if you want to leave... I understand... and I won't hate you for it."

Arthur could feel the flood gates being overwhelmed but he was doing everything in his power to keep himself steady. To keep himself from breaking down in front of Merlin during a crucial point in their break-up. As he struggled to lift his gaze, and his eyes met with Merlin's piercing blue gaze, one solitary thing became apparent.

"And you've been irritated with Gaius haven't you?"

"Yeah." Merlin nodded, his eyebrows furrowed and the flabbergasted smile on his face clearly judging Arthur more critically than he ever had before.

"You haven't been wanting to break it off with me at all?"

"No, you great pillock. King dollophead of the land of morons is what you are."

Arthur sighed heavily, all the weight on his shoulders, the emotion he was keeping at bay, everything flooded his senses and he felt like he could collapse in Merlin's arms. Which is almost what he did when he took the few steps between them and pulled his boyfriend down onto the bed with him. Merlin chuckled, not resisting as Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around his frame and snuggled into his neck. 

"Sorry I've been making you worry." Merlin whispered into the kiss he placed on Arthur's forehead.

"It's okay... I'm just going to hold you until I'm sure you're mine again." Arthur breathed in Merlin's scent, kissing him just below the ear and throwing a leg around one of Merlin's own for good measure.

The smile rose into Merlin's eyes as he gazed down at his now content boyfriend and he stroked his back to reassure him. "There was never a time when I wasn't."


End file.
